Cheerleader
by TrueAnimeLove
Summary: Natsu is in his last fight of the season and as he looks round at the spectators, he sees his cheerleader cheering him on as well as the rest. Lisanna wants to confess and decides to do it after the match but Who is Natsu's Cheerleader?


**Hi guys,**

 **Hope everyone is doing well. This is my first Nalu fan-fic in a long time so please don't be too disappointed. This story is inspired by listening to cheerleader by OMI over and over again so enjoy. If you think i could have improved it in any way let me know so i can become a better writer. Also if anyone has any ideas or couples that you would like me to write about as inspiration is hard to come by.**

 **Reminder: I don't own fairy tail or the song Cheerleader by OMI.**

* * *

Natsu was in the middle of a Boxing match. It was a tough one, he was up against Gajeel. The winner of the match would be the champion for the season so the match was important to both of them. Each had their fans screaming and cheering for them. As it was a break between rounds Natsu decided to have a quick look to see who was there to cheer him on. He first saw his little sister Wendy and Happy (a nickname) cheering with Carla next to them with a look of slight disgust on her face as she deemed what Natsu did to be ungentlemanly but she was slowly coming round to the idea as it did help feed Wendy and herself. He then saw Elfman and his girlfriend Evergreen cheering but also having and argument about how much of a man Natsu and Gajeel were. Mirajane and Lisanna were next to them but both had their eyes on the match and seemed to be ignoring the arguing lovey-dovey couple next to them. Lisanna also had a look on her face that Natsu didn't recognise but he didn't have time to ponder as the next round was about to begin.

As he walked out from his corner which contained Laxus and Makarov as his trainers he spotted Levy, but she of course was cheering for Gajeel, and Lucy, cheering him on. Natsu thought to himself that Lucy was the best motivator he could have wished for and just seeing her cheer him on helped him so much. He could definitely beat Gajeel now

* * *

In the changing rooms,

Natsu wiped his forehead of sweat with a towel with a grin on his face. He had won the last round and was declared the champion of the season. Now everyone was going to have a party round at Natsu's place. Gajeel had already left the changing rooms so that he could spend sometime with Levy before heading to the party. Natsu took his time because although he won, Gajeel was a tough opponent and it took a lot to beat him. _I'll just have to get stronger,_ he thought with a smirk. Maybe he could get Erza to help him with training, with her being the women's world champion and all. With determination in his heart, Natsu stood up from the bench in the room to leave when the door suddenly opened and revealed Lisanna. She walked in and closed the door. She had a serious look on her face as she approached Natsu. She walked right in front of him to stop his movements.

"Hi Lisanna, What can I do for you? If it's about the party, you had better ask your sister or Wendy about it, I know nothing."

"Oh no, this isn't about the party. This is about something I have been wanting to tell you for a while." She spoke with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Well what is it? You know I will be here for you. You are my childhood friend after all." Natsu had a grin on his face as he said this. He loved being relied upon and if his friend wanted to tell him a secret then he wouldn't tell a soul. Hopefully.

Lisanna's blush darkened and spread as Natsu smiled. She's always loved his smile, it managed to cheer everyone up. "Well you see, this isn't something easy to say but I need to let you know. I... you Natsu"

"Oh, I love you too Lisanna," He told her with a raised eyebrow, "I thought you knew this already? You're like a sister to me!" His grin returned to his joyful face.

"No no no Natsu. I don't mean it in that way. I mean I love you love you, like boyfriend girlfriend love." Lisanna was slightly annoyed at how dense Natsu could be sometimes but his child-like innocence was something she adored about him as well.

"Oh...OH! You meant it that way." Natsu paused for minute, not having expected his childhood friend to confess to him.

"I..I know this is sudden but I couldn't keep it in anymore." Lisanna was stuttering due to the fact that Natsu had gone completely silent and this didn't sit well with her. What she wished for was a straight answer of "I love you too" But that hadn't happened so Lisanna was getting more and more concerned.

Natsu on the other hand, was wondering how to respond to the confession. He looked up at her with an apologetic smile.

"Lisanna, I'm sorry. I only see you as a sister, I couldn't date you. Besides I have a girlfriend. I would never even consider cheating on her." Natsu explained to Lisanna. She looked at him with confusion, he had a girlfriend? When did that happen? Why didn't he tell her? Weren't they close?

As the questions went round and round in Lisanna's head, Natsu moved round her, grabbed his stuff and moved towards the door. As he reached the door, Lisanna came out of her daze and called him back.

"Wait! Natsu why did you never tell me you had a Girlfriend? Who is she?"

"Well..." Natsu thought for a moment as he held the door. "It never came up in conversation, I guess. And for who she is, she is my cheerleader." And with that Natsu left the room, leaving Lisanna in the changing room with her new discovery.

Lisanna soon followed as she realized that Natsu hadn't answered her question. She was going to find out who it was that took Natsu before the end of the day and then she knew she could give up. She just didn't believe that Natsu wouldn't tell her about him having a girlfriend.

* * *

At the Party,

Lisanna was watching Natsu interact with all the people at the party. The house was quite big due to the money Natsu received being a professional boxer. She wanted the evidence that the man she loved was in a relationship and was happy. She watched Natsu all night and only when it was getting close to midnight did he a move. He walked from the lounge to the stairs. This was Lisanna's chance to find out who his lover was. She slowly and quietly followed behind him as he approached his bedroom. He walked in and closed the door behind him. Lisanna waited a few moments before slowly opening the door she had seen Natsu enter and peeped her head round the door.

What she saw blew her mind. Natsu was on the balcony with wine in one hand and his other hand around the waist of Lucy.

 _Wait...so Lucy is Natsu's girlfriend? When did this happen?_ Lisanna's inner termoil was overloading.

She watched Lucy and Natsu interact for what seemed like ages but was probably only a few seconds. Natsu and Lucy were so close that it was impossible not to think that they weren't kissing. Natsu had Lucy in his arms (he had put the drink down) and when they did break apart he still kept her close. Both were looking at the stars in the sky that they didn't see Lisanna at the door.

Deciding she had seen enough, Lisanna moved her head back and slowly closed the door so that the love birds could have some peace and quiet. She walked back down the stairs where she was greeted by her sister. Mirajane took one look at Lisanna and pulled her into a hug.

"You'll be alright. You'll find someone." Mirajane kept repeating in her ear. Lisanna only nodded her head as she pulled her sister closely.

Lisanna knew she would get over it and that would take time but seeing how happy Natsu was would help. After all Lucy was his cheerleader and she would be the only one that could motivate him to be the best he could be. All he had to do now was pop the question and when that happened Lisanna knew she would be the one to cheer them on.

 **The End.**

 **Hope you Enjoyed it.**


End file.
